Changes in the Tower
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: AU, sequal to Changes in Time: Aria,Alys and Dar each have different powers, and they obtain the ring right? Testings. Battles. Friendship. Love. Suspension and HOPEFULY! tearjearkers, gasps and mouth droppers. R&R if u please.Flames are ok. NO slash.
1. Prolouge

  
  
Changes in the Tower  
  
I don't own Wot as you may know  
  
Prologue: As the Years went on  
  
Thirteen Years. It seemed like such a long time. There were many changes in time and the Tower between then and now. The Tower was stronger. Novices came in flocks, well maybe not that, but Accepted were there, and with promising strength. The Red Ajah no longer existed, because now boys came to the Tower to be trained also. Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, taught boys and they too were raised to Accepted and Aes Sedai. It seemed strange, calling them that, but that's what they were. Aes Sedai.  
  
The once never used Towers were open and used by the boys and men. Women were trained for Warders as well as Men. It was a beautiful time. Yet things still remained the same in some places. The blight didn't grow, but didn't shrink either. Things were about to change again; very soon, and very drastic. 


	2. Chapter 1: Healing

I do not own Wot...duh  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS OF....THE SHADOW RISING....MUST HAVE READ THAT!!!  
  
Changes in the Tower  
  
Chapter 1: Healing  
  
Nynaeve turned from the window that she was looking out of, watching her husband, two daughters and her son playing. Instead she turned to look at Siuan and Leane both sleeping. She reached for Saidar, over her knocked down wall that used to block her from the source unless angry. She reached into Leane, to where she know the cut of Source to be. She took her flow of spirit, fire and air to one end and created a tunnel and then taking a breath, attached it to the other end which allowed a person to the One Power. Suddenly she felt a kinness to the woman that she had felt as an Accepted.  
  
She through a block between the woman and the Source, then she wrapped her up in Air and carried her to her own room. Then she undid one flow, the Air and attached a collar to her neck, shuddering. That allowed her to be controlled by another woman who had slight knowledge in the Source. She then shook Leane awake.  
  
"What?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Put this on!" Nynaeve demanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Leane complied and put on the bracelet. Nynaeve undid the weave that held the block.  
  
"Try to...I don't know douse me in water, like you have tried before."  
  
Leane complied, even though she didn't really suspect anything would happen. She had survived thirteen years though. And so had Siuan, barely though.  
  
"I must warn you, this isn't a dream." Nynaeve said before shrieking as she felt cold water doused on her.  
  
Leane took of the bracelet and Nynaeve the collar. Leane, eyes wide, brought a flame up on her hand, and a multitude of other things.  
  
"You...you did it!" she said before flinging her arms around Nynaeve's neck.  
  
"Lets go do Siuan." Nynaeve said, handing Leane a golden serpent ring.  
  
They raced down the halls and Nynaeve got the flows ready, doing what she did to Leane to Siuan. Leane insisted that she wake up Siaun. She held her up in flows of Air then cried out "Siuan!"  
  
She woke up. And then found she was dangling 5 feet in the air. Nynaeve was doing this. But she thought she saw a glow around Leane, but no, it was her imagination. Oh she would pay! She reached out to the Source, even though she knew there would be nothing. She had done this retaliation a multitude of times. But this time. She cried with joy as she cut the weave holding her. It was back. It was really back. And there was Nynaeve holding out her ring. Her Great Serpent ring.  
  
"Oh the Light shine on you, you did it."  
  
She had done it. And she cried right along with them. Oh Light, she had done it! The two newly renewed Aes Sedai looked in the mirror to find a hint of agelessness returning.  
  
They raced down to the Amyrlin Seat.  
  
"what?" Sheriam began.  
  
Siuan and Leane embraced Saidar and Sheriams eyes widened.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Me," Nynaeve said. "I found out how to Heal stilling."  
  
There were several hours spent where they talked about what Nynaeve had done. At one point Sheriam Stilled Leane again, at her will, and had Nynaeve Heal her. Then they went to a gathering of Aes Sedai where Sheriam announced that Stilling could be Healed. Brown sisters pulled out their ink and paper and other Sisters stared in Awe.  
  
"How?" Jinarvi, a White, asked.  
  
To demonstrate, she was Stilled, again, at will, and Healed. The Tower filled with a buzz, and Novices and Accepted were put off duties to celebrate. They were told, of course, but they were told that if Stilled, Healing might not be administered.  
  
Rand was playing with Dar and his other "nieces" and he felt something. A kinship to the boy. He excused himself and left to find Nynaeve.  
  
Nynaeve went to her daughters and Dar, and found them piled on top of their tired dad.  
  
She told them the News and they attended the Party.  
  
Rand was there, and he took Nynaeve aside. "Nynaeve, Dar can channel."  
  
Nynaeve pondered over this and talked to her husband that night.  
  
"Lan, Dar can channel. And I think Aria and Alys should be tested to see if they can too."  
  
Lan was shocked at the news.  
  
"Should we tell them?"  
  
"No, I think not."  
  
Aria ran back to the room that she shared with her brother and sister. They knew they could channel, well Aria knew.  
  
"Guys, Tomorrow, we'll be tested to see if we can join the Tower. Even you Dar."  
  
Wewph, long chapter....like it!? I do! Please...review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Different Knowledges

Changes in the Tower  
  
R.J. Has a copyright on WOT therefore I don't own it – or Beastmaster, cause one of the names is from there, well Dar is too, but not really, cause I just like that name...a diff. Name is XD  
  
Chapter 2: Different Knowledges  
  
Aria fidgeted and looked over at the clock. Five-o'clock. Her mom would come in to wake them up in about an hour. She couldn't wait. She was to be tested today. She would be so lucky! Uncle Rand could teach Dar, and so could Da, and Mum could teach her how to channel. Not like she didn't know how to. But there was something else. She had lain pondering over this for a few days. Uncle Perrin had taken her to see his friends, the wolves. Her, Dar, Alys and Fao. She could hear the wolves. Well, not exactly, but she could...understand them. She was going to have to talk to Uncle Perrin about this.  
  
She took a candlestick and thumbmarked a piece of it to let her know when it was just about an hour. She grabbed the candle and went to her "uncles" room. She knocked on the door, and Perrin answered.  
  
"Aria, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to ask you about something."  
  
"Come in," Perrin said, scratching his beard.  
  
She entered the room.  
  
"Uncle Perrin, the other day when you took us to see Wind, I...I could...hear her, well not really, but..."  
  
"I...did you tell your mother about this?"  
  
"No, I thought maybe you could help."  
  
Perrin shook his head thoughtfully then launched into what he knew about communicating with wolves.  
  
Alys shook her head as she watched her sister leave. She could talk to wolves. She shook her head again. "I didn't want to know that." Why did she have to know that. Why did she have to see Auroras?  
  
She looked over at Dar. He could channel, and according to her mother, it wasn't something to be frightened of. But why would someone be frightened of a man who could channel? Why did it matter? She had asked Nynaeve, and she was told, it used to be that a man would go mad if he could channel. "But now its different, thanks to Rand." She had read stories, and was proud to have Rand as her near-uncle.  
  
She looked at Dar. He had an Aurora. A confusing one at that. It looked like he would bring back some lost city. She shook her head once more and closed her eyes.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Aria snuck back into her bed. To be woken up by her mother.  
  
"Come on, get dressed," Nynaeve said. "We have to see the Amyrlin."  
  
Aria grinned at her two siblings and they grinned right back at her. In no time they were sitting infront of Siuan – who had been restored to the Amyrlin – and Rand. Nynaeve and Lan were outside talking when Perrin came up and sat down next to them.  
  
"I have a matter to discuss with you guys."  
  
"Alright? What is it?" Lan asked.  
  
"Aria."  
  
"Did she do something?"  
  
"No, but she CAN do something."  
  
"I don't understand..." Nynaeve said.  
  
"She can talk to wolves."  
  
The pair looked at each other.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, I just thought you might like to know," Perrin said. "I'll be going now, Fao wants to see if he can train for Warders."  
  
As he left, Rand, Siuan, Aria, Alys and Dar walked out. Siuan spoke.  
  
"They are all to be trained. They are strong enough to become Accepted, yet they don't know enough yet. Therefore, I think they will spend some time, only a little as a Novice."  
  
"When are they to be trained?"  
  
"Now. And Nynaeve, could you teach the novice's this morning? I am going to show Aria, Alys and Dar their new rooms."  
  
After a brief pause to hug their Father and Mother, the three children were ushered down the hall.  
  
Aria and Alys were shown their rooms first. Aria's room had a bed on the left side, a dresser holding two white dresses, a pitcher of water and a wash basin, and a pail of water with a brush in it. Alys' room was the same but with the bed on the other side. There were one small hole in each room; over the bed, to a different room mate. Dar had the same type of room, but in a different section. Boys and Girls weren't allowed to mingle until Accepted, and only then in each-others rooms at day.  
  
Aria and Alys changed into their new dresses and sat on their beds. They were told to stay in their own room until another Novice came to take them to their class. A knock on Aria's door startled her.  
  
"Come in!" She said.  
  
A meek girl – with flowing hair just like Aria's but in brown and it was straight not slightly wavy and golden yellow eyes – came in. "Hello, my name is Tala. I am thirteen. I have the room right next to you."  
  
"My name is Aria, thirteen, too. And I have the room right next to you!" She laughed and so did Tala. Aria looked at her eyes. They were like her uncles. He had said that her eyes would probably change. But in a book, she had read a little of it, it said your eyes could also be blue, like hers.  
  
"Are you ready for your class?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Out in the hallway, Alys introduced her to Danai, the girl next to her. They waited until Dar came with the person in the room next to him, Tao. Tao had shaggy brown hair, short, like her brothers, and green eyes.  
  
Aria fell in love at first sight, and Alys stared at the Auroras over her sisters and her brothers friends head. They were destined for each-other.  
  
"Come on lets go to class."  
  
The group ran to the first class and dropped to a curtsy infront of the two Aes Sedai. "Good morning Nynaeve Sedai, Darton Sedai."  
  
It pained Nynaeve to see her children curtsying to her. Oh well, on with the lesson.  
  
Like it? Long huh? Um, no Perrin and everyone else are NOT really uncles to everyone...but hey, who cares? And to my previous faithful reviewrs...I hope you are faithful here too!  
  
Neela: God Dang it Woman you want to much from me! They knew they could channel cause they had been doing it, subconsciously AND an Accepted/Aes Sedai told them. So hah! Gr...I may redo it! MAY!! P.S. Is this better than Changes in Time? 


	4. Chapter 3: After class

Disclaimer: you know it...I don't own it 

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Neela, my so far, only reviewer for this chapter (posted September 8, 2004) and she wrote her story, I said I was going to discontinue this but she wanted me to continue it seems! THANK YOU NEELA, FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Aria plopped down onto her bed. It had been a _hard _day. Tala knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

Tala walked in meekly, closing the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey!"

"I...I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you...Can you...Are you able to communicate with wolves?"

Aria was surprised. "Yes...Why do you ask?"

"I can too."

"How long?"

"Two years. Right before I came to the tower."  
  
"What are you called?"

"Running River," She laughed.

Aria also laughed. "I don't have a name yet." She sat up suddenly. Something was pulling at her, telling her she needed to go somewhere. She got up and ran out the door, grabbing her coat on the way out.

"What is it?" Tala asked, darting after her.

"I don't know!" Aria called over her shoulder.

Min walked along the Novice quarters, to Alys' room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Oh hey Min!"

"Alys, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ya?"

"I know of your gift."

Dar walked along the hallway when Tao appeared at his side.

"I want to talk to you about your sister, Aria."

Dar stopped. "What about her?"

"She has captured my heart."

ok guys that was a bit short and I know it but I really need your help Neela, uhm, I'm thinking about switching my email and getting a special account and messenger, so that I can email you for your help! Cause I know what to do about Aria and stuff but I need your help for different ideas! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 4: The Pulling

Hey guys! Neela, Starlight, thanks for reviewin...any chance u could get anyone else to read this? Sorry bout the shortness, but yes I know it could be worked on

o.O it might be remade I don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh ya, I don't own Wheel of Time -- duh..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Great," Dar muttered, slamming himself onto the bed. "my best friend is in love with my sister!"

Tao laughed nervously. "Hey, not my fault!"

"No, I guess its not, but sill, she's my _sister!_"

"So?"

"So what?"

"How do I capture her heart?"

"I...I don't know! Ask Alys, she should be better with matters of the heart."

Tao laughed again. "and that will help me?"

"No idea. We need to do our work you know."

"Alright."

The two boys gripped Saidan, it was still a struggle, but according to Rand, it used to be harder. With _Saidan _in them, their hearing was enhanced. With that, they heard two girls running down the hall. They looked at each other before running down the hallway.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tala followed Aria down the corridors, she knew they were being loud, and they dropped into small curtsies at any Aes Sedai that they saw.

"Where are we going?!" Tala asked again.

"I told you, I don't know!"

They heard a door open behind them as they were running by, and Tala almost turned to look, but then she felt a pulling too.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tao and Dar opened the door to find Tala and Aria rushing down the hall.

"Do we have a class?"

"not that I know of."

"Then something must be up, lets go!"

They raced down the halls nodding to all Aes Sedai they came across.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Alys sat on the bed, staring at Min.

"But it can be used to your own good."

"I know!" Alys said exasperatedly. She really didn't need to know this. She didn't care.

"But seeing Aurora's isn't always good."  
  
"I KNOW MIN!"

"I'm just saying."

"I really need to study Min."

"Alright but I'm just.."

"Min!"

Min left the room swiftly, and Alys collapsed on the bed massaging her temples. Why did Min have to know about this gift? Oh well, maybe some cool air would help her thoughts. She opened the door to see Dar and Tao run by, hands on sword hilt following her sister and Tala. How could she not have heard them leave? She ran after them.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Aria skidded to a stop in the court yard, causing Tala to run into her. The pulling had them both breathing hard.

"Its here."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dar and Tao stopped to a halt behind a column watching Aria and Tala and whatever they were doing. They were surprised to find Alys rush up behind them. Dar promptly grabbed his sisters mouth before she knew what was happening.

"Shh!" he hissed pointing at the two girls. When she nodded, he took away his hand, which had bite marks in it. He lightly slapped his sister upside the head.

"Ow!" she mouthed. Her brother grinned.

Tao poked his friend and pointed at the girl he loved.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

OK guys, I REALLY wanted to do more, but..eh..this is sort of a cliff hanger!

Neela: Thanks for reviewin, as always

Starlight: hey, thanks for urs and neela's help! XD

To both of you 2: Can u guys help me get more reviewers for this story, everyone loves to be appriciated! Thanks...ttyl! And if you get a reviewr...have them mention you or somethin and you'll get extra credit...don't ask I don't know..go buy yourself some ICE CREAM! Or candy! O.o XD


	6. Chapter 6: Akwardness

_**Hey all, if you think I own Wheel of Time, I think I'll hafa give ya the number to the insane asylum! **_

**_Letters me see...sorry it took SO long for me to do this...but ya know. Anyway! I GOT A NEW 40G HARD DRIVE. Not installed yet but will be!_**

_**Ok Story maybe?**_

**_I know this is going to be short...I think...but...I don't know it might not be...if it's short I wanted a cliffhanger!_**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Clutching her heart, Aria tried to breathe as the pulling yanked at her. In front of her were two wolves. An older one and a young pup. Something was wrong. The pulling increased and she gasped. She heard Tala's intake of breath and a small thump. Looking from the corner of her eye, Aria saw that Tala had fainted.

Returning her gaze to the wolves, Aria noticed the foam forming at the mouth of the older one. It was rabid. "Light," she muttered, and almost regretted it.

Carefully, slowly, and painfully, she reached out to the wolves's mind. She nearly jerked back.

_Help me._

She wondered what was going on. It was rabid, had no control, but it understood, it was resisting.

Aria looked in its eyes and nodded. Reaching out for _Saidar_, she wove a barrier of Air around the older wolf. After that she rushed in, knelt beside the puppy and reached out to it.

_Trust me, _she said softly.

It whimpered and clambered into her arms, whining.

She turned to the other wolf, finding it looking at her.

_Thank you. _The voice within her head said tiredly.

_I could help! I could Heal you! _Aria cried and began to embrace _Sadiar _when the wolf spoke again

_No. You have helped enough, and for that I thank you._

With that the old wolf collapsed and Aria forced herself to release the barrier she'd woven around it.

The pressure was to...to much...she couldn't take it...voices, she heard voices...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

From where she stood, Alys saw a faint glow around her sister, one of life or death. Looking behind her sister, she saw a point, she didn't know what it was doing there. Then, she saw Aria staggering. If she fell, that point would pierce through her head, killing her immediately.

"TAO!" she shrieked.

Tao looked up at what was going on, and saw a pale Aria falling.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Aria felt herself falling. Then she felt hands grasping her. Strong hands. She was up in a cradle. The tiny wolf was on her, nudging her chin trying to do something. She looked up at who was holding her and her heart skipped a beat. Though her vision was cloudy, she still thought she could make out the lean form of Tao.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lan held on to Nynaeve to keep her from doing...something...as they received the news of what had happened earlier.

"It's amazing she wasn't killed or bitten and infected with the disease," Egwene said.

Nynaeve's thoughts floated. Her daughter could have been dead for two reasons. TWO in one day. In one hour. Something didn't feel right. She felt a storm coming on. A bad one.

"She wasn't even taught that weave. Or at least not that intricately," Siuan commented. "We wish to move her up to Accepted in four days. The others will test tomorrow."  
  
Snapping out of her daydream Nynaeve glanced at Siaun. "Why four days for her?"

"The wolf, for one thing. It must bond to her. For another, she is in no health to go through with the testing. She was too long under pressure."

"She's keeping the wolf?" Lan asked.

"Yes," Siaun said. "We feel it would be best."

"Is that okay, Nynaeve?" Egwene asked. "About the testing, and the wolf?"

"Yes, it's okay...but her friends? Will she know about them?"

"Sadly, she probably will. If you'd like, at the end of today, after classes, you could see her. I'm afraid her room isn't that big, and well, her friends are looking after her."

Nynaeve saw a twinkle in the other woman's eye that she wasn't too happy about, yet she agreed, rather reluctantly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Aria's eyes fluttered open. She had heard something.

_Wake up, please wake up. Please. Wake up. Wake up. Please. Wake up. _

It was the wolf-puppy.

_I'm awake, _she answered groggily.

The young wolf jumped onto the bed and looked into her eyes.

_How old are you? _Aria asked.

_Almost a year. I am called Marriiah. _

_I'm Aria._

_Where is my mother?  
_

_Gone._

A slight whimper came from Marriiah.

_I will take care of you now, _Aria told her.

The door banged open, and Marriiah settled down under Aria's chin, glowering at the boy who entered.

_Peace Marriiah, Peace._

The wolf still glared, but she settled down a little.

"Aria," Tao breathed. "You're awake. We thought, maybe, we had lost you."

Aria didn't understand the tears that glistened in his eyes, but suddenly, tears were in hers too.

"I couldn't dream of going," She said. He laughed vaguely. Then he took a step towards her, hand out. He looked at his hand, closed it, and stopped.

They stared at eachother for a while. Aria opened her mouth to say thank you, or something else but...

"I should probably go," he said.

"You don't have to..." _I could say it now._

"Dar wants to see you now," he said before rushing out the door.

"Okay. Thank...you...but...I...Tao" Aria leaned back against the bed. _Too late._ _Why did he do that, leave so suddenly?_

_Boys._

Aria laughed at the response from Marriiah.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tao leaned against the wall. She _wanted _him to stay. Why did he leave? He smacked his head.

"What did you do, Tao?" came a questioning voice. It was Dar.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Tao sunk against the wall.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Wow...longer than I thought.**_

_**Wada ya think?**_

_**Thanks to:**_

**Neela: **Yey! My beta reader! Wow! Sorry this took so long to get to you! nervous laugh Oh well! And I hope this doesn't need to be worked on that much! But that's why I have you as my Beta! Hope you liked this chapter ya! Oh and keep up the GREAT work on yours!

**Nightdweller: **Your back! Yey! My other faithful reviewer! hugs you and neela I feel special! Hehe...if your sis is hoggin the computer you should get a new one! For the plot line...maybe Nynaeves life with wats her name and ya Lan's POV and all that fun stuff! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Starlight: **I hope you liked this chapter! I appreciate yours and Neela's help with everything so far! Oy, I'd write more..but what else is there?

**Fantasy Traveler: **Hehe, I updated...I don't know if this was such a cliff hanger eh? Oh well....Glad you reviewed this story! Does it work with my other one or does it seem completely different? Be honest now.

**TruffleTruffle01: **Your just a tid bit hyper ya? Oh well! That's good hope you Really Really REALLY liked this chapter? Eh eh eh?


	7. Chapter 7: The Loss

Hides under bed 

DON'T KILL ME! SOORRRY EVEEERRRYYYYOOOOONNNNNEEEE

Happy Holdidays!

Don't own WOT!

A/N-ok this chapter took forever. The spellings suck. But I sent it to my beta reader and she never gave it back  so…if the spellings are wrong of anything please don't kill me it had been a long time since I READ wheel of time, I'm just getting back into reading it again and oi why don't ya just read? OH! and events happen a little to fast but.....bear with me please?? :(

* * *

Aria sat on her bed, grasping onto the little wolf that sat in her lap. It was days since she had met Marriiah. Days since Tao had entered her room and left uncomfortably. And only a few days since her friends had came into her room spluttering happily the good news. They had all been raised to Accepted. They had all sat with her and cried, even though they were happy, at the misfortunes that had happened.

Aria had comforted them then, and when it was time they moved on. And still, the Aes Sedai came every Light blessed day to check on her and Marriiah and still, not one said anything about the test for Accepted.

She lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling - she was really beginning to hate it – when a knock came on the door. All hopes of Aes Sedai coming to take her to Accepted vanished.

"Come in," she called, even though she knew the knocker would come in anyway.

"How are you today my dear?" Janaya Sedai asked as she walked in, a grumpy looking Perrin following her.

"Fine."

"And Marriiah?"

"Tired. She's tired of all this testing Janaya Sedai!"

"Perrin?"

"Yes its true Aes Sedai."

"Go take a walk to the Amyrilin child."

"But…."

"Go!"

Aria jumped out of her bed, and almost out of her skin, as the brisk command came. She trotted down the hallway towards the Amyrilin's study.

Janaya Sedai sat down on the girls bed, rubbing her temples.

"Do not talk to the wolf Perrin. You may go."

Perrin waited until he got out into the hallway to breathe a sigh of relief.

Janaya sat in the room, watching the wolf pace. _This is a good sign._ She thought. _The bond is increasing._

_

* * *

_

Lan and Nynaeve were walking down a path outside of the Tower alone.

"Aria's finally taking her test today. After Dar and Alys did. That's unfair do you not think Lan? Lan?"

Lan just looked at Nynaeve. "She will do well."

Nynaeve glared at him. "That's all you have to say?"

Lan grinned and his eyes sparkled.

"Lan…?"

Lan leaped at Nynaeve sending her crashing down to the ground, but he rolled so that he took the blow. Then they went tumbling down the hill together, the pond stopping their decent.

Nynaeve came up for air, spluttering. "Lan Mandragoran!"

He came up from under water and splashed her. Dripping wet Nynaeve grinned and made her way over to Lan. He grinned to, and therefor, did not see her coming. She grabbed his head and forced it under water.

"Ha!" she screamed, making her way to the banks. She didn't make it far before a hand grabbed her leg and she went under again.

After a while, the play in the water stopped, and Lan and Nynaeve sat on the banks, dripping wet, in eachothers arms enjoying time alone.

* * *

"I wonder how Aria's doing," Tao said, fingering the ring on his finger.

"She'll be _fine_ Tao now shut up. I have a class to prepare for," Tala said.

Alys sat on her bed, staring at a book and helping Tala prepare. Dar was in the corner of the room glaring at everyone.

"Why did they advance us and not her?" Tao asked. "Is she going to be kicked out of the tower."

"Tao! Shut. Up."

* * *

Aria stared all around her. Trying to remember what had just happened. She knew something happened, but all she could remember was to look for the arch. She looked around and noticed she was in her room. The door banged open. It was Tao.

"Aria," Tao breathed. "You're awake. We thought, maybe, we had lost you."

Aria didn't understand the tears that glistened in his eyes, but suddenly, tears were in hers too. "I couldn't dream of going," She said. He laughed vaguely. The words just came from her mouth. She recognized this, but couldn't picture it…she just…didn't…know anything.

Tao took a step towards her. Aria got up from the bed and Tao reached to grab her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Stay with me, forever."

Just then, over Tao's shoulder, an Arch appeared. Aria thought hard and fast, and rushed through the Arch…

….to come out and feel the cold rush of water on her, the mumbling of words, and the presenting of another ring. She walked through that too…

And she came out remembering nothing that had just happened. She tried to remember but couldn't.

She heard a sound, someone calling her name. She looked around and saw Tao. He was holding someone at bay with a sword.

"Run Aria!" he said. "Run!"

She felt his presence in her mind, and a stole draped over her shoulders. She didn't want to run. She reached for the source, and found herself blocked. She heard two groans. The groan of the other man, and a stabbing pain and groan from Tao.

"Tao!" she cried. The block vanished.

"Aria…" he gasped, reaching up to her face. She reached for the source, to Heal him, but the Arch appeared and was disappearing fast. She got up, and ran for it. Something told her this wasn't real…

….and she came out, tears staining her face, water rushed over her head, and she

heard more mutters and the guiding to another ring. She stepped through it and…

…she was in a room, clutching a baby. Tao was there, holding her shoulder. She remembered a little, past pains and she didn't think they were from here. Suddenly, a arch appeared in front of her. It seemed to easy, but she knew it was there, and ran for it….

The Aes Sedai all gasped as the ring _hummm_ coming from the _Ter'Angreal_ disappeared. "What will we tell Nynaeve, and…and Lan!" One of the Aes Sedai gasped, losing control of herself.

"The truth."

* * *

Aria stepped through the ring, and found herself not in a room of Aes Sedai, but in a different room. A block was thrown against her, a towel draped over her unclothed body, and something restrained her. She started to pass out, but she heard…

"The rebirth of the Forsaken, and on our first try, we snare a pretty girl…"

* * *

Janaya Sedai jerked from her sleep as Marriiah wined loudly, crying, and fell to the floor. "Something's wrong with the girl!" she thought outloud.

As Alys and Tala stepped outside of the room, with the boys on their heels, they saw an Aes Sedai pass with Aria's clothes in hand. And no trace of Aria.

"No!" Tao cried, falling to the ground. Aria's siblings fell around him to sorrow with him.

* * *

**Neela: **::sniff:: you never gave this chappie back to me! So its not my fault if its bad. Was it bad? I hope it wasn't bad.

**Jasmine Corzou: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked this story and the other one. It might take a while for me to update though but I shall and I will!

**NightDweller: **Did ya like this chapter dija dija?? I hope so. I hope it was good enough…I fear it wasn't. if not neela didn't give me my story back ::pouts::

**Fantasy Traveler: **Is this a cliffy? I hope this is a cliffy. Well not reaaaaaally but its still a cliffy…


	8. Chapter 8: Could it be?

Changes in the Tower:

Sorry it took so long, the real reason I updated is kinda cause Nightdweller updated after so long of a time Also I've been thinking about it for a long time…

So the story you are now reading is two options I cant decide and neither can Neela so…you decide …. SORRY BOUT THE WAIT!

Oh yea, remember Kai, well his name is now

Trial One 

Tao sat on the floor, Marriiah's head in his lap. He was petting her softly, stroking her ear to calm down. Marriiah gave a slight whine at his touch and looked deep into his eyes. He sighed and smiled slightly at her, then continued to stare into space. He did that a lot these days, ever since Aria had…disappeared maybe less than a month ago. He didn't want to say that she had died, (and along with her, a part of himself,) _for he himself couldn't face the facts_.

He stood up silently, opening the door only to get it bumping back in his face.

"Oh, Tao, I'm so sorry," Alys exclaimed, flinging herself around her friend's neck, erupting in tears.

Tao put his arms around her and squeezed her slightly and soon her sniffles ceased. She gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I understand," he said, trying to act cheery, for her sake.

"It's time for lessons," she said.

"Alright, let's go."

There was a slight tension between them, _unanswered questions neither wanted to bring up_. As they turned the corner, they saw Dar at Tala's door, doing the same thing Alys had been doing, except without the face-bashing knock.

"Ready for lessons?" Dar asked, turning to face his sister and best friend.

Alys nodded and then grimaced, sharing a pain her brother knew too well. They were to be taught by their mother today, who had been out of it, retreating from life as if in silent thought of her daughter. She would often gaze out into space and not realize it until she had someone call her name. Then sometimes she would just weep and everyone would sigh and start to mingle, getting used to the routine after so long. As for Lan, well he had distanced himself from them all, sitting on the bed, arms on his legs, staring into space. Of course, _he greatly accepted his daughter, son and wife's comfort, but almost no one else's._

Tala smiled at the wolf who had been trailing behind Tao and Alys. Just then, Alys glanced up at Tao. She stepped forward and put her hands on his chest. "A journey awaits you soon, Tao."

He looked at her with a strange look, "What about the others?"

Alys squinted above everyone's heads and nodded. "Yes, all of you, and hopefully me. And, Dar…"

"Yeah, Alys?" 

"I should have said this before, but now with Aria gone and the journey…" She was having a hard time trying to explain without sounding awkward.

"Please, Alys?" Dar stepped forward to gaze deep into his sister's eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are to recover a lost kingdom."

Dar looked at her, a light in his eyes as if he was questioning it in his mind – as if he knew what was going to happen.

Tala coughed. "Let's get to class before we're sent to the Mistress of Novices, shall we?" she asked, switching the weight of books Alys had not noticed before in her arms.

Dar stepped away from his sister slowly and they all nodded.

Marriiah stood suddenly bolt upright and Tala turned to her.

_What is it?_ She asked.

_I thought I felt…_

Marriiah didn't get to finish, for Alys, who had turned and gasped at something over Tao's head, interrupted.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

Tao glanced at the area above his head nervously.

"What?"

Alys shook her head. "Must have misinterpreted it," she said, though she knew that the small babe she'd seen looked a whole lot like her sister.

Aria grimaced at the blow she received.

"Come on lazy child, you're supposed to give us _names,_ not how things _work_."

It was a voice from the shadows, a voice of a dreaded Forsaken. She felt like she was going to die here, working as a slave some nights, and being pampered like a pet others. She wondered what was to become of her, and if Rand knew that the Forsaken were back.

At night, she often sat in bed wondering _why _they were back and _why _they pampered her some times and other times not.

Something tickled the back of her brain, a calling perhaps, and she opened herself to it.

_Girl, hold on._ She smiled. A wolf. But out here? Well, she had to trust it; wolves would (and could) not lie. She was going to make it through.

"I told you, the stuff you give me makes me forget," she said, feeling another blow rain down on her.

Trial Two

(Three years later)

Tao, now 18, wrapped his cloak around him in the darkness of the night and fingered the ring on his finger, marking him Aes Sedai – finally. Now, after so long, it was time for his journey to begin. He fingered his pocket lightly where a special _ter'angreal_ lay. One to keep him safe and pure wherever he was going.

Glancing back at the White Tower, he proceeded to the area where a WayGate lay. Before he could climb onto his horse, though, he felt a sharp tug at his pants.

He looked down and warmth rose in his eyes. Marriiah.

"Marriiah, I can't take you where I'm going."

She yanked harder, and he felt like her teeth would ruin his pants.

"Please, Marriiah."

She started yelping.

"Don't do that, Marriiah! You'll wake everyone!"

"Too late." A voice came from behind him. Tao looked over his shoulder to see his best friend causally strolling down the steps, followed by his two female friends, one being his best friend's sister.

"We know it's been three years, Tao, but none of us have given up on her yet." Tala said, bending down to stroke the wolf. She was now one of the Yellow sisters, and Warder-less.

"You told her," he hissed at Marriiah.

Alys laid a hand on her friend's arm, a blue pendant swaying above her forehead. It had been a gift from Moiraine when she'd made Aes Sedai, especially since she had chosen the Blue. "It was to happen anyway, Tao, I know it."

Tao grimaced and accepted it, knowing about her viewing. From the stable emerged Kai, Alys' Warder. With him were all of their horses.

"You know how I'm going to travel, right?"

They all nodded and grimaced at the same time. "Then let's go," he said, turning to lead them all to the WayGate.

Alys gasped at something above Tao's head.

"Tao," she said. "She's still alive."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know…"

She was definitely sure that she knew the face of the babe above his head from somewhere, and three years couldn't make her forget her sister's face.

Aria awoke in a deep sweat. She was in her room, locked up. This was one of her pampering moments; she'd had a lot of them lately now that the Forsaken were beginning to plan how to come out more and more, and had less time for concentrating on information she still held onto after three years.

She combed her hand through her hair and went to the washstand for water. This was the third time in a row that she had woken up like this – all after dreaming of Tao. Each time was different, however.

First, he had become Aes Sedai, and almost failed and died. She thought they had all forgotten about her. Then it was him being her Warder; saving her but dying in the process. Now it was him, facing an evil hated by so many, but yet not, now that the world had 'broken' and everything was well again, or so they thought

Aria wondered if her sister was still had the Viewing, and if any of the visions involved Tao raising Malkier, or anything special. She wondered if Marriiah was still around. She wondered if Tala remembered her and if her brother and sister cried for her. She wondered if she had any new siblings. Light, she wondered too much.

Something was tickling her brain, building up to a yell – something she'd not known for a long time. She opened herself to it gladly.

_Hold on._ It seemed like a brief message, but it was all she needed, and she knew the risk of sending it.

Wolves were coming to help her, here, meaning her life must be changing for the better, meaning she was finally going to leave and see faces she had not seen in a long time.

She wondered if she would be recognized with open arms. With a fearful thought, she wondered if she could ever be accepted back to the tower, especially with threeyears of almost no work with the Power and 'running away' as a 'novice'. She fell back to her bed and wept.

Well, time for thank you's!

Neela: THANKS FOR BETAING AND PUTTING UP WITH ME. Hope the changes are okay. Think you could email me ideas for the next chapter? Thanks for the site name btb!

FantasyTraveler: Hope your still reading this! And I hope you like it! Getting interesting yet?

Lan's Mashiara: Thanks for reading both smiles hope this was a good chapter

Nightdweller: more Lan and Nynaeve later, I'll have Neela smack me if I don't put it in!

To All: Please choose one or the other so I can continue.


End file.
